Forum:Nőegyleti szieszta + Maki chan
HELYSZÍN: ???? (gondolom Karakura Town xD) Maki Kenta: ' '- Még hogy 2011-es frissítés... a cég vezetőjére lassan ráfér a Lélek Szikém alkalmazása... - mormogom orrom alatt, ahogy mutatóujjammal egyre hevesebben és intenzívebben püfölöm az telefonomon levő gombokat. Ilyenkor örülök, hogy nem érintőképernyős modellt választottam. Miközben szorgalmasan rágcsálom kedvenc savanyú rágógumimat, néha beletúrok hajamba, ami annyira rendezetlen, hogy szükséges sapka alá rejtenem. Ahogy elfordulok a park utcájára, izegni-mozogni kezdek, mert úgy tűnik ez a nadrág is hatalmas rám. Tudom, menő a segg alatti gatya, de nincsen kedvem a Donald kacsás boxeremet mutogatni idős lányoknak... se férfiaknak. Ez a világ elég bonyolult, szerencsémre pont kifognék valami balekot. Éppen ezért néha-néha felpillantok a munkálatom közepette, hogy elkerüljem a felbucskázást követő fájdalmakat, illetve ruhaszaggatásokat. Nem messze az egyik kávézótól, egy sikátor mellett elhaladva hirtelen furcsa, de mégis ismerős zajt hallok. Olyan, mintha valaki átjárót nyitott volna. Ezért rükvercbe kapcsolok és tolatni kezdek, miközben szemérmetes nagyságú gumibuborékot fújok. Kerekre tágult szemekkel figyelem az eseményeket, és magam sem tudom, mire számítsak. Még szerencse, hogy hátamon ott figyel a táskám, miben pont klafán befért zanpakutou-m, már ha egyáltalán szükségem lenne rá. Azért nagyon remélem nem küldetésre akarnak vinni. Előbb örülnék annak, hogy eltalálnék a CD boltig... '- Ez meg mi a fene?' - szakad ki belőlem az értelmes megnyilvánulás egyes fajtája, és fejemet szinte teljesen beteríti a rágó. Kissé elbambultam, de még mázlim volt nem ment bele a hajamba! Nincs kedvem hirtelen elvergődni a fodrászhoz. Azért a nadrágom hirtelen leugrott rólam, alig bírtam megint magamra igazítani. A csapat nő, akik lassan kikászálódtak a senkai kapuból, olyan vircsaftot levágott, hogy úgy éreztem magamat, mintha valami köztes univerzumba pottyantam volna. Éppen ezért úgy határoztam, óvatosan menetirányba fordulok, és osonó léptekkel elindulok előre, meg ne lássanak... Hana Akamoto Nőegyleti gyűlés, pont! Én vagyok az elnök, pont! Unatkozom és semmi értelem nincs bennem, mit kezdjek ennyi nővel, pont! Mindenki beszél, de én nem értem miről, pont! Elfogyott a sütim, pont! Na, ebből most lett elegem! ''- HÖLGYEIM! -'' Csapok rá az asztalra kaján vigyorral, amitől én ijedek meg, akkora orbitálisan nagy csendet generál. Ráadásul úgy belesajgott a tenyerem, kénytelen vagyok halk fájdalom tánccal lerázni a sérelmemet. ''- Ez, így uncsi! Ki szeretne szórakozni? Kezeket fel! Gyerünk-gyerünk! Ideje csajos délutánt tartanunk! Szépülni, vásárolni, nekem póthajat venni és rengeteg pletykát eljuttatni a Gotei13 tagjaival kapcsolatban! Mindenről tudni akarok! Ellenvetés? Nem ajánlom, mert akkor is megyünk! A cehhet én állom! -'' Megnyerő reklám mosollyal villantom fel hüvelykujjam, hiszen zsenialitásom nem ismer határokat, ha a bratyóm pénzét kell herdálni. Szeretem bosszantani, arról meg másnak nem kell tudnia kinek az aranytojó tyúkját kopasztom. Ha meg hasonlat, akkor szépen tereltem kifelé mindenkit, akár a gondos anyuka kicsike csibéit. Nem létezett menekvés a szótáramban az egész "tömeget" betuszkoltam egy átjáróba és már kommandóztunk is Karakura-ba. ''- Ezek a sikátorok elrontják a látványos top modell beugrónkat, amit mindenkinek látnia kéne. Mondjuk azt nem fogják...Nem baj! Fosszuk ki Urahara-t póttest ügyben!-'' Zavartam tovább báránykáimat és meresztettem Jupiter méretű szemeket Hanae taichou-ra, hogy mutassa a megváltáshoz vezető kanyargós utat, míg én hátulról zárom a forgalmat. Mázlimra régi teafüggő kapitány ismerősöm szavak nélkül értette kérésem, mely becses műkönnyeket fakasztott szemeimbe. ''- Te vagy a legjobb, Hanae! -'' Töröltem le a kicsiny cseppeket precíz mozdulatokkal, majd villantottam fogcsillantós szemöldök rángatást. A nagy előadás után rágyúrtam, hogy kapcsolatot létesítsek a kicsike lánnyal, ki jelenleg oldalbordámként funkcionált.''- És te ki vagy, gyönyörűm? Jáááj! Úgy örülök, hogy megismerhetlek!''- Csaptam hónom alá boldogságot sugárzó mosollyal, míg Hanae taichou úgy nem döntött megáll, de miért is? Pislogtam rá ezernyi kérdőjellel fejem felett. Kawazoe Hanae Magamtól nehezen mozdulok ki otthonról, így ezek a nőegyleti összejövetelek remek alkalmat adtak arra, hogy kikapcsolódjak egy kicsit az osztag ügyeinek intézéséből. Bár a mai kivételesen egy elég munka hangvételű ülésnek ígérkezett, a költségvetési ügyek, és egyéb papírok megtárgyalása volt terítéken. Nem is csoda, hogy az alaphangulat valahol a termen kívül tartózkodott, mert azon kívül aki épp felolvasott, szinte senki sem figyelt arra amiről szó volt. Be kell valljam, én magam is elbambultam egy kicsit, aminek viszont az lett a következménye, hogy néhány pillanat múlva majdnem szívrohamot kaptam, mikor Hana egy isteneset csapott az asztalra. -Bo-bocsánat, figyelek, figyelek, hol is tartottunk? -kezdtem mentegetőzni, de hamar rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem efféle számonkérés céljából hívta fel magára a figyelmet. -De még nem végez... -próbálkoztam egy elhaló felszólalással, de a magasba lendülő kezek tömkelege meggyőzött arról, hogy ne akarjam kihívni magam ellen a sorsot, és csatlakozzam hozzájuk. Így miután elég egyöntetűen eldőlt a következő napirendi pont, nem is tétovázva sokat Karakura town felé vettük az irányt. Hana hatalmas lelkesedéssel vezette a kis csapatot, mígnem elérkeztünk ahhoz a ponthoz, ahonnan Urahara boltja felé kellett vennünk az irányt. Innen ugyanis kérlelő pillantásokkal körítve adták át nekem a stafétabotot. Elkezdtem gondolkodni azon, hogy én vagyok-e az egyetlen aki valaha már járt nála, vagy csak én vagyok az egyetlen aki emlékszik az odavezető útra... valószínűleg az utóbbi, de nem szerettem volna eme kétségeimet hangoztatni, mert nem akartam senkit sem kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni a memória kérdéskört illetően. -Máris, máris, de hol is lyukadtuk ki pontosan? -néztem körbe, hogy beazonosítsam a helyszínt, és eldönthessem merre kell menni. Nem messziről viszont shinigami lélekenergiát éreztem. Mégjobban ráfókuszáltam a környékre, hátha meg is pillantom kihez tartozik a reiatsu, és hamarost észre is vettem egy nyurga fiút feltűnően sunnyogni néhány méterre tőlünk. Azt hiszem tudom ki ő. Amaya-chan egyik barátja, ha jól emlékszem többször is járt már nálunk látogatóban. -Te ott! -emeltem fel kicsit a hangom, hogy elhallatsszon odáig.- Kenta-kun, igaz? Amaya-chan egy barátja ha jól emlékszem. -ballagtam közelebb hozzá, hogy ne kelljen kiabálnom. -Ne haragudj, hogy csak így rád kiáltottam, nem akartalak megijeszteni. Mi járatban errefelé? Mostanában nem nagyon láttalak nálunk, csak nem haragban vagytok Amaya-channal? -érdeklődtem kíváncsian. Ayumu Michiyo: Hát... én nem igazán értettem a helyzetet. Mostanában kicsit el voltam vesződve mindenféle téren. Egyre többet agyaltam ugyanis azon, hogyan tudnám kifejleszteni magamban az emberek közti vonzalom érzékelését. Nehéz feladat volt, de volt, akikről sütött a... mi is? Tanácstalanul vakargattam a fejem, és nem vettem észre, hogy közben a kezemben lévő tollal komoly sormintát firkantok az államra. Megesik az emberrel, de nem vettem észre, ezért hát nem is zavart igazán. Mit nekem nőegyleti gyűlés, ha egyszer csak unalmas számokról van szó. Azt hittem, legalább a nyakamba akasztanak pár kicsit, hogy jól eljátszogathassunk, meghallgathassam a terveiket nagy korukra, meg babázhassak velük, és most teljes nyomorúságban itt kellett ülnöm, és hagynom, hogy az a sok szám, meg mindenféle izééé, amiket elsorolnak, teljesen agyonnyomják a kisgyereket bennem. Épp a világ legaranyosabb Ai-san, Kei-chan nyusziházaspárját színezgettem, meg cicomáztam, mikor valaki akkorát csapott az asztalra, hogy a tollal önkéntelenül is kiszíneztem a saját kezem. Nem is zavart annyira a csudiklassz ötletet meghallva, amiért az én kezem rögtön a magasba emelkedett jelezvén szándékomat egy éjszakai kirándulásra. Tiszta buli lesz ennyi lánnyal együtt sétálgatni, mintha sok kisgyerekkel próbálnék sátrazni az éjszaka közepén. *.* Kis füzetemet, meg a tollat magamhoz szorítva rontottam rá a Senkai kapura, meg Karakurára, igaz, egyszer majdnem elestem, de szerencsére mégsem. Biztos a szerelmes nyuszikák ereje megóvott attól, hogy bajom essen. Ne igen ám, de megérkezéskor már kevésbé voltam ilyen szerencsés... mah. T.T Utolsónak maradva léptem ki a kapuból, rögtön rátalálva az előttem már többek által is bejárt úton arra az évek óta rohadó banánhajra, amiről már senki sem tudja megmondani, milyen körülmények között keveredett oda a sikátorba, csak volt, és kész. Összeszorult a szívem, mikor arra gondoltam, milyen vandál módon szakíthatták el a családjától, hogy aztán a nagyvárosban egy kisbolt polcain szenvedhesse el a vásárlók taperolását, és a szörnyetegként pöfékelő klíma jeges leheletét, mire valaki megszánta, és magához vette, hogy aztán csalódást okozva lassú halállal gyötörje. Egy perces néma csenddel adóztam a kis hulla felett, amit előzőleg sikerült jól megtaposnom, és rá is ülnöm nagy elterülés-akcióm közepette. Egészen el is felejtettem félni, mert hát mégse idegen közt voltam, de aztán kiderült, hogy mégis van mitől tartani, mikor az egyik lány begyömöszölt a hóna alá, és gyönyörűmnek nevezett. Hatalmas, kikerekedett szemekkel meredtem rá, és meg sem tudtam mukkanni, csak szorongattam magamhoz a szerelmes nyuszókákkal teli füzetecskémet. Reméltem, hogy az majd távol tartja tőlem a sátánt, de mikor megláttam a kedves mosolyt az arcán, már nem is féltem annyira. Talán nem esz meg, vagy nem ad el rabszolgának... de persze nem lehettem benne biztos, ezért csak óvatosan araszolva küldtem előre nagykövetként a chibi ént, hogy egy halvány mosollyal meglágyítsa az új barátom szívét. *.* Reméltem, sikerül neki, ezért nagy bátran végül is felszólaltam. "- Öhm... szia! Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetlek... ihizééé... -" Túl sok mindent tanultam mostanság Nobu-chantól... Ragadós az ihizéééje... Gyorsan túlléptem a dolog felett, és folytattam a magas röptű eszmecserét. "- Olyan ismerős vagy... nem találkoztunk már? Michi vagyok, a nyolcadikból... mármint osztagból, nem osztályból. -" Bugyuta kis mosolyt villantottam, aztán az előttem sétáló kapitány üvöltözésétől megriadva elejtettem a füzetkémet. T.T Úgy kapkodtam utána, akár a vízben kapálózó fuldokló, de végül mégsem értem el. Micsoda szerencsétlenség - a füzet pont a nyuszikás felével bukott le, így kapott Ai-san és Suki bácsi egy hatalmas pofont az élettől. Összetörten ácsorogtam a halott rajzom felett, és nem tudtam mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Mah... T.T Tsukatani Aoi: *Karakura-Raizer Team... a legcoolabbak a világon és még egy A-team-ot is leelőznek. Lassan már biztos hot mobil számunk is lesz, hogy a hero teamet elérjék! Viszont amíg nincs elérhetőség a gondolatolvasás powerjára kell támaszkodnunk. Vagyis most támaszkodnom, mert a mini houseban már éreztem a zavart a powerban, ezért rettsu goztam megkeresni honnan is jöhet, amit meg is találtam! Egy guy, aki nagy lapulva oson és jött az ártatlan lady, akit el akar rabolni! O_O Meg kell mentenem a byuーteifuru ladyt! Nehézkesen felmászok az egyik magasabb tereptárgyra, majd ügyesen egyensúlyozva beállok rá, hogy elindítsam a nagy hangerejű Tuxedo Kamen instrumentalt és felhívhassam magamra a figyelmet. A kék rózsát a lady és a guy közé dobtam, s bele is kezdtem.* - I am Tuxedo-cat és most a Karakura Raizer Team nevében add meg magad most rögtön vagy készülj az örök latrin apucolásra! 8) - *szóltam, s egy köpeny lebbentés kíséretében ugrottam is a csúnya guy irányába, de megbotlottam ezért rosszul sikerült mérnem az attakut, így nem super hero Miyavi-nyannal mértem ütést, hanem előrelendült Miyavi-nyanból kiszállt a serpenyő, mert véletlenül annyira sok dolgot tettem bele, hogy nem lehetett összecsukni és pafff... a guy fején a serpenyő és I is paff a földön.* - Mohohohhoo Karakura-Raizer Tuxedo-cat meg akarja ismételni, mert nem sikerült neki!! - *próbálok felállni, de belecsomósodtam a köpenybe és még a menő kalapom is leesett. TT-TT Tuxedo-cat sült be ezúttal! T_T* Maki Kenta Ólálkodásom kísérlete csúfos vereséggel zárult, mikor hallottam magam mögött a megálljt parancsoló, erényes női hangot. Ismerős volt, ráadásul kihallatszott belőle, hogy tekintélyt parancsoló shinigamitól származik. Ezért egyből vigyázzba is rezzentem. Még a rágózást is abbahagytam annyira rettegtem a következményemtől. Mi van akkor, ha számon kérik tőlem, miért garázdálkodom Karakura Town-ban? Hiszen nem sűrűn szoktam engedélyt kérni a kapitányomtól... Elég para volt a szitu! Már épp gyártottam magamban a diplomatikus válaszokat, és egy apropót, hogy miért vagyok itt, amikor az egyre közelebb haladó csajtömeg szinte bekerített. Innen még futásnak eredni sem volt lehetőségem! Ennek tudható be, hogy nagy nyelésem után a homlokomról legördült egy izzadságcsepp. Az erélyes hang Hanae-kapitányé volt, ezért még jobban kiegyenesedtem, ami azért volt rossz, mert kezdtem azon aggódni, mikor fog szegény kapitány nyakcsigolyája elmozdulni eredeti állásából. A magasságomra való tekintettel ezért mindig feszélyezve éreztem magamat az alacsonyabbak társaságában, ezért szeretek a zsiráfok kifutója előtt csövelni órákat! Azok legalább rám néznek le. Már épp venni készültem a levegőt, mikor furcsa kérdések sorozata ütötte fel figyelmemet. Az Amaya-chanról való kérdezősködés nagyobb zavarba és dühbe hozott, mintha valaki jelszót cserélne a számítógépemen. Csak tátogni tudtam, mint egy partra vetett vízi állat, és semmi értelmes nem tudta elhagyni a számat. Egyre jobban vörösödő fejjel, csak előre tartott tenyerekkel kalimpáltam ide-oda: '- N-n-neem, ne értse félre... Nincsen semmi, sehogy sincs köztünk! Csak nem mentem, de nem, nincsen semmi!' - morgolódtam, egyre hisztérikusabban, és lassan már kiugrott mindkét szemem eredeti helyükről. Ekkor hirtelen a semmiből már csak annyira emlékszem, hogy valami kemény tárgy a fejemen koppan, és a szövegelés is megszűnik. Az erő miatt egy pillanatra homályosan láttam, majd megrázva a búrámat egyenest a földön fetrengő maskarás illető felé indulok. Kellő ingerenciával kapom fel a földről, és jó közel nyomom a fejemhez: '- Te kis bolhapiszok, ez fájt!' Hana Akamoto: Jaj, szegény drágaságom nagyon megrémült tőlem, pedig a pudingok istenére esküszöm semmi hátsó vagy rosszabb szándék nincs bennem. Próbáltam nyomulni kedves vigyorgással, hátha javít a kútba pottyant kínos mércén és használhatott, mert beszélni kezdet. – MICHI! Ez egy nagyon aranyos név egy tündéri lánynak! Én Hana és, hűh! Nyolcadik? Vííj, de szuperszágos! Akkor mi tiszt tesók vagyunk! – Érintettem a kézfejéhez a sajátra szabott peace jelemet, hátha veszi a lapot végképp nincs tervben kinyuvasztani, csak feltűnően és hangosan ismerkedem. Aztán jött az a bizonyos fekete leves, hogy majd nem romba, engem meg szív leállásba kergessen. Hanae taichou úgy feldörrent, akár a sebtiben ellőtt ágyú. Mik meg nem történnek! Csoda tátottam a szám, hogy a béke és csendesség kitüntetett hírnöke ilyen hangerőt facsart ki magából?! Én nem hittem a fülemnek-szememnek- érzéki csalódásomnak, miért szidtam volna Michi-t? Szegény úgy megrémült leejtette a füzetét. Láthatóan nagyon fontos lehetett neki, mert földöntúli erőket mozgatva kalimpált, hogy elcsippenthesse. –Ippáréé~! – Hajoltam le érte, akkora lendülettel szinte éreztem, bármelyik pillanatban átlendülhetek és rittyentek egy hátra vágódós szaltót. Szerencsére addig köröztem vércseként, míg elkerültem. Kemény munkám gyümölcsével, pedig felegyenesedhettem. –Tessék, Michi! Jijééééj, de édes…öhm…édeseeek! Te és a barátod? Vagy te és a képzeletbeli ideális barátod? Mvah! Irigy vagyok! A szerelem olyan szép dolog! – Bökdöstem felváltva rá és a lapra pillantva. Nem akartam kukkolni, de olyan színesek, meg feltűnőek voltak. Vonzotta a szivárványhártyás pletyka szenzoraim, ahogy az a piciny foszlány is vadállatként csimpaszkodott fülemre Maki chan-nal hozott össze a jóságos szamaritánus. Azzal a kicsike, édes lurkóval, aki hű-hűűű, de megnőtt! Padlózott az állam, rendesen, mire végig bírtam mérni. – Te aztán magasba törtél kicsi rigóó~m! Ennyire öregszem, vagy te csak így…sitty-sutty megnőttél?! Hát, mit ne mondjak, ledobhatnék pár évet rád sprintelnék! De mi van Amaya-val? Hanae taichou? Tudsz valamit? – csapnám hátba szemöldökvonogatással, hiszen átvitt értelemben a szemeim előtt nőtt fel. Anyai érzékem visított elsőként értesüljek barátnői ügyleteiről. Másrészt szívesen elmorzsoltam volna néhány büszkeségtől fűtött könnycseppet, de becsapódott köreinkbe egy köpenyes terrorista. Így megy tovább, garantáltan elhalálozom a frász nevű teremtménytől. Egyelőre, azért kitartok. Heves tapssal és füttyel illetem az előadást. Igazán profi munka volt, ahogy kiütötte Maki chan-t. Ráadásul serpenyővel! Hittérítő testvér! Ezért végképp nem engedhettem kárt tegyenek szerencsétlen utcai művész vénájában. – HÍJÁ! NETENE, MAKI CHAN! -'' Hallattam harci kiáltásom, ahogy táskám rejtekéből lazán előkaptam teflon bevonatos szuper fegyverem, majd földtől elrugaszkodva vetettem halál árnyékát a támadó shinigami-ra. Végül jött az a kis kongás és kicsike Maki gazdagodott egy újabb púppal. ''– Jó fiú tessék lenni és nem bántani a mutatványost! – Paskoltam meg az okos fejecskéjét széles mosollyal. – Vagy több horpadás is lesz a serpenyőmön! – Vigyorogtam tovább, cseppet se adva arra, épp fél perce fenyítettem be az égi meszelő lurkót, aki alap állapotban kétszeres szorzóval kígyózott fölém. Ez rám hatástalan, töki! Szeretem a magas férfiakat. Adna az ég egy kosarast!TAT Kawazoe Hanae: Kenta-kun heves reakciója be kell valljam igencsak meglepett, mert nem számítottam arra, hogy ennyire fontos neki, hogy mit gondolnak mások az Amaya-channal való barátságáról. Vagyis arról, amit én eddig naivan barátságnak hittem, de lehet nem nyitottam ki eléggé a szemem. Hm, igazából sajnos nem sok közöm van hozzá, pedig kíváncsi lennék mit érez Amaya-chan. Mióta pártfogásba vettem az osztagunkban nagyon a szívemhez nőtt az a leányzó, és nagyon örültem volna neki, ha érez annyira bizalmasának, hogy beszél arról ami a szívét nyomja. Kicsit csalódottan sóhajtva próbáltam nyugtatgatni Kenta-kunt, hogy nem kell ennyire túlreagálnia a dolgokat, mikor derült égből villámcsapás, egy maskarába öltözött kicsi lány támadta meg a velem szemben álló fiút. Hirtelen azt hittem szívrohamot kapok az ijedtségtől, mert nem éreztem, hogy veszély fenyeget, pedig általában elég jól működnek a szenzoraim. -Te jó ég, mi folyik itt?! -léptem egy lépést hátra mikor a furcsa néven bemutatkozó merénylő egy serpenyővel kólintotta fejbe Kenta-kunt, ám maga is elég sok harci sérülést zsebelt be az akció során. Pláne, hogy ezután a fiú bosszújával kellett szembenéznie. -Na azt már nem, teszed le de rögtön. -hangsúlyoztam szinte egyszerre Hanával, de ő ügyesebb volt, mert egy saját lefegyverző eszközzel ártalmatlanította a támadóvá avanzsált áldozatot. Én meg gyorsan karon ragadtam a kicsi lányt, és rohamléptekben biztos távolságba vezettem a dühöngő kamasztól. -Jólvagy... ö? ne haragudj, de nem értettem tisztán a neved. -pirultam el egy kicsit zavaromban. Nem tudom miféle indíttatás vezérelte, hogy nekiugorjon egy nála ennyivel nagyobb ellenfélnek, de most biztosan meg van rémülve, úgyhogy nem vonhatom egyből kérdőre. Útközben felkaptam a földről a leejtett kalapját is, amit most leporolva visszaadtam neki. -Tessék, úgy látom nem lett semmi baja. -nyújtottam oda neki mosolyogva a fejfedőt. Ayumu Michiyo: Még mindig agyon voltam nyomorgatódva lelkileg. Hagytam, hogy Ai-san és Suki bácsi menőőő nyuszik lesérüljenek, pedig úgy igyekeztem. T.T De azért Hana-chan megmenekítette kis füzetkémet, és még az is kiderült, hogy egyébként megbízhatatlan szemeim, és memóriám sem csapott be, tényleg láthattam Hana-chant valahol, sőt nem is akárhol, hanem az osztagomban, mert hogy tiszt tesók, vagy mi a szösz voltunk.^^ "- Köszi... a Hana is aranyos név... olyan rövid... meg cuki! :) -" Értelmem csillogott, akár a gyémánt, meg eléggé fel is fényeződtem, mikor Hana-chan megvadászva a füzetemet, visongva fejezte ki érzéseit szerelmes nyuszikáim földöntúli románcával kapcsolatban. "- Köszönöm, dee... ez, nem, ihizéééé! Nem az van, amit gondolsz! Nem a barátom... nincs barátom, nem is tudom, milyen az... Ez másik pár, Ai és Keisuke... nyusziszerelem... -" Halálos zavarban, összevissza gagyarászva, dadogva, és csapkodva próbáltam osztagtársam tudtára adni, mennyire benézte ezt a kis love-ot. Vörös arcom megpróbáltam a hajam mögé rejteni, és inkább arra koncentrálni, mi is történik azzal a bizonyos Maki-channal, akire mindenki rá van szállva, és aki biztosan shinigami, mert nem lehet más. Nagyszerű ténymegállapításomat tehát a hallgatózás nemes művészete követte, amit tulajdonképpen nem is végeztem igazán illegálisan, mert hát meg sem próbálták titkolni a témát. Annyi jutott a tudomásomra, hogy szegény kópé - mit nekem kópé, mikor Maki-chan is felhőkarcoló volt hozzám képest, és lifttel kellett volna felmennem, hogy a szemeimbe nézhessek -, szerelmi bánatban tengődött. Jóllehet a körülményeket nem ismertem, azért már terveztem, hogy majdan az ő kapcsolatát is rendbe teszem, na meg előre mozdítom, mert ez az Amaya-chan, akiről mindenki ennyire faggatja bizonyosan szemrevaló személy lehetett, és nagyon nagy bánat érhette, most, hogy újabban valamiért kikerülték egymást. Máris körvonalazódott bennem egy új mestermű, mint olyan, és füzetemet kezembe fogva, egy szabad oldalnál kicsapva máris vázolni kezdtem a legcsodásabba párost, akik már ilyen fiatalon is egymásnak teremtettek. Maki-nyuszi kapott egy fekete bóbita-frizurát, Amaya-chan meg - mivel nulla ismerettel rendelkeztem személyét illetően, és csak Maki-chan mindent elsöprő szerelmére hagyatkozhattam -, ezért ő egy piros copfot kapott. Teljes kreativitásom bevetettem, a külvilágot meg úgy kizártam, ahogy volt. Eleget tudtam már a szerelmesek tragédiájáról, tiszta Rómeó és Júlia volt, de majd én teszek róla, hogy happy enddel végződjön a történet. Példának okárt elkészítem a lehető legélethűbb nyuszi-szerelmeteseket, akik csak létezhettek a világon. A feladat felőrölte az energiáimat, és a körülöttem zajló eseményekből mit sem észleltem, meg mit számított nekem akkor, mi is megy le a kis brigádban. Aztán felkaptam a fejem, és úgy tűnt, világvége és egyéb vész rontott kis kompániánkra, míg kikapcsoltam. Fejemet vakarva szemléltem körbe a tornádó sújtotta övezeten. Rettegve pislogtam a földön kiterült Maki-chan hullájára, és a Hana-chan kezében tartott serpenyőre. Talán mégis egy vérmes sorozatgyilkossal hozhatott össze a véletlen? o.O Na, de nem értem rá ezen filózgatni, mert Hanae kapitány irányából egy irtóra de ismerős lélekenergia támadt meg, és szemem sarkából egy kalapot is láttam megcsillanni. Talán... de ááá, nem hinném, hogy a legédesebb karakurai kislány pont itt lenne? És mit keresne ilyen későn idekinn? Nem tudtam biztosat, ezért zavaromban inkább tovább színeztem Amaya-nyuszi haját, miközben imádkoztam, nehogy én legyek a serpenyős gyilkos következő áldozata. :/ Tsukatani Aoi: *Nagy gubancba keveredtem, biztos a gonosz guy titkos támadása volt melybe ilyen könnyen belesétáltam. A hírhedt Texedo-cat köpeny fordult ellenem! ToT De nem kell sokáig szenvednem, mert a gonosz óriás O.O guy fel halász a földről és a magaslatokban nagyítózott meg, pedig én vagyok Dr. Aoitson, ezt csak nekem szabad! T^T Ráadásul valami csúnyát mondott.* - Nem illik így beszélni... Miyavi-nyaaa... nyan? O_o - *néztem super hero irányába, aki... aki a földön hevert O_o_O nehehehe Miyavi-nyan! ToT Már vártam a magasztos hőst, aki kisegít engem, amit... meg is kaptam?! *o* Serpenyővel támadott és fantasztikus csatakiáltása is menő volt! *o* Isten által küldött hős az én mentorom: mesuta~! *.* Még az sem zavart, hogy földre estem, mert így megadhattam nagyjából a kellő tiszteletet a Serpenyőpuff-mesuta~nak a hatalmas csillogó szemek és óriási csodálkozó nézéssel karöltve, közben Miyavi-nyant ismét a kezemben szorongatva. *^** - Coool~ :o - *szóltam közben Byuーteifuru lady menekített meg a fenyegetően óriási guy-tól. Oh my God! O_o Hova fajul super hero címem, hogyha az ártatlan bajba lévő hölgynek kell megvédenie engem? O_o Hálásan nézve rá, csodálva őt vettem át a kalapomat, majd tettem fejemre, hogy egy super herohoz méltó beállást tegyek védelmezően előtte.* - Sankyu~ ^-^ I am Karakura-Raizer Tuxedo-cat, he's super hero Miyavi-nyan. - *emeltem a magasba Miyavi-nyant, majd Byuーteifuru lady kezébe adtam.* - He's megvéd téged, Byuーteifuru lady! *^* - *fölényesen kihúzva magamat, bátran előkapva egy rózsát szegeztem azt az óriás guy-ra* - YOU! Hogy merted bántani Byuーteifuru lady-t! Lásd Tuxedo-cat erejét, Őt még serpenyő God is megsegítette! - *mutattam a Serpenyőpuff-mesuta~ra, közben a háttérben észreveszek valakit... valakit akit ismerek! *o* Hatalmas mosollyal az arcomon, Serpenyőpuff-mesuta~nak adva a kék rózsát szaladtam hírhedt gyorsaságommal, ami elsők között volt a tesi órán és már pár lépéssel előtte ugortam is, s kiáltottam. *>** - MIII-NEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! ***__*** - *röviden, tömören üdvözöltem kedves Halálzarándok ismerősömet.* Maki Kenta: Nem értem milyen felsőbbrendű erőnek köszönhetem, hogy én lettem a rivaldafény középpontjában, de ez a fajta üdvrivalgás cseppet sem volt ínyemre. Éppen ezért határoztam úgy, hogy majd a jelmezbálról szabadult kislánykát a szemetesbe vágom. Már menetelni kezdtem irányába, mikor óriási üvöltözésben törtek ki mögöttem, amit még egy halmozottan halláskorlátozott ember is kristálytisztasággal hallott volna, aztán ismét kongást hallottam. Mindezek után pedig zsibogni kezdett fejem közepe, melytől hirtelen összerogytam, és alig bírtam megkapaszkodni a konténer szélébe. Viszont ez is elég volt arra, hogy a nadrágom alja tiszta mocsok legyen. Nem tudom, hova süllyedhet még a világ. Szerintem már a shinigamik sem olyanok, mint kiskoromban. Akkor mennyire tekintélyparancsolóak voltak, de még a nők is! Most pedig... lefogadom kényszerpihenőre küldték őket, mert a 46-ok Tanácsa sem bírt mit kezdeni velük. Miután visszanyerem egyensúlyomat, és már csak a fejem fáj, mintha harangoznának benne, megdörzsölöm szemeimet. Mikor végre kinyitom ismét előttem pattog a kis nikkelbolha, megint fenyegetően fellépve. Ha nem vigyáz garantálom meghívatom egy ebédre a szemétlerakó kellős közepére! Csak ne figyeljenek az anyatigrisek. Inkább nem is foglalkozom vele, mert jobban elfoglal a gondolat, hogy tiszta piszok lett a nadrágom alja, ráadásul a méregdrága cipőm is a dagonyában ékeskedik. Tehát erről az idóta társaságról tudomást sem véve menetelek hát előre, egyenest az utca irányába, ahol még szebb napfény süt, mint itt ezek között, majd dörzsölgetve egyik púpomat megfordulok törzsemmel: '- Azt ne higgye ezek után bármi is lehet köztünk, nyanya!' - ordítom el magamat, mutatóujjamat kimeresztve Hana-san irányába. Igen, rohadtul nem esett jól, hogy mindenki rám szállt, ezek után nem érdekel semmi, csak végre találjam meg azt az átkozott CD boltot... Hana Akamoto: Ez a mutatványos kislány nagyon szórakoztató. Elképesztő tehetség! Ki se esett a szerepéből. Hadarta tovább a betájolni nem bírom nyelven lezavart értekezését, amit naná bamba pislogással követtem. Mondjuk idővel már nem érdekelt, mert kaptam tuti becenevet. Hízott a májam ezerrel és megköszönve kedves "kúl" akármicsoda szavát csaptam vállamra serpenyőm, had tündökölhessek az életmentő, de szigorúan képzeletbeli vörös fürdőruhás tengerparti reflektor fényben. A kis drágaság erre megajándékozott egy rózsával! Eszem azt a kedves kicsi szívecskéjét, de zabálni valóan tüneményes! Ettől a gesztustól, majd cseppfolyóssá olvadtam a boldogságtól. Engem megnyert! Tisztára levett a lábamról! Úgy elaléltam tőle, kezem arcomhoz kapva csodálkoztam rá a meseszép kék virágocskámra. Csillogó szemekkel ábrándoztam, úgy belefeledkezve a környezetben, csak az csapta meg érzékeny hallásom, valaki le merészelt nyanyázni. Erre kapásból beborult gyilok bili az árokba! Elsötétült fejjel pördültem a hozzám legközelebb álló személyhez, gyorsan arcomra erőltettem bájos mosolyom, elvégre kincstári értékű rózsám testi épsége forgott kockán. ''- Megfognád? -'' Nyújtottam át szépséges ajándékom, hogy a következő pillanatban pokoli aurával tűrhessem fel ingem ujját. Engem senki se nyanyázzon le! Hova fajulunk már! Az a kedves kis poronty, micsoda szemtelen suhanc lett! Na, majd én megmutatom! Ezt nem ússza meg szárazon. ''- Teeeee...-'' Szorítottam ökölbe mancsomat, miután eszelős fejjel nekirugaszkodtam a távnak. Villámsebességgel keresztül szeltem a sikátort és győzelmi zászlóként, talppal beleszállva Maki chan hátába, segítettem neki gyorsabban átszelni a négy sávos aszfaltcsíkot. ''- Nyanya a nünükéd vitrines szekrénye, neveletlen kölke! -'' Ordítottam utána magamból kikelve. Tanulja meg a leckét, nőt nem illik a korával piszkálni. A neveléssel végezve, fújtattam hatalmasat és fordultam hátra újból kicsattanó jó kedvvel. Nem vagyok én mészáros. Kedves, aranyos, szerény nő vagyok, csak ne idegesítsenek fel. ''- Nini...Hogy is hívnak, fukszáló...? Jéj! ha úgy van, ahogy Hanae mondja és látsz minket, akkor most jöhetne a kimaradt modellpóz...-'' Pislogtam rá hatalmas szemekkel, miközben elgondolkozva csettintettem a levegőben. Kénytelen leszek legközelebbre halasztani a bevonulást. Lazsálásra, azért idő nincs. Állandóan történik valami, vagy csinálok valamit. Ennek fényében, óvatos araszolással belekukucskáltam tiszt testvérkém hírhedt füzetbe. Nyugodtan válaszolgasson Hanae-nak. Engem nem zavar mással van elfoglalva. Kivárom a csendszünetet, addig figyelek a részletekre, majd kíváncsi fáncsiként újra felvetem a szerelmes pár rajzos téma fonalat. '' - Benned egy művész veszett el, Michi! És ők? Kicsodák? Meg az az Ai és Keisuke? Mesélsz nekem róluk, útközben? -'' Vetettem be kislányosan kérlelő tekintetem. Két pislogás között, pedig mellkasomon összefont karokkal láttam hozzá bölcselkedni. '' - Hölgyeim! Maki báránnyal mi legyen? És fukszival? Vigyük őket magunkkal? Kezeket a magasba, ha igen! Szavazást tartok! -'' Kawazoe Hanae: Kicsit megkopott az angoltudásom mióta Seireiteibe kerültem, hiszen itt nem volt szükségem rá, de a lányka bemutatkozását azért még azt hiszem sikerült megértenem. A kezemben landoló plüsscicát is örömmel fogadtam el tőle. -Köszönöm szépen, mostmár biztonságban érzem magam. -öleltem meg a védelmezőmül rendelt cicát. -De azért megígérem, hogy igyekszem nem bajba kerülni. Megint? -bizonytalanodtam el a mondat végén, mert igazából még mindig nem tudtam, hogy miért is kellett ilyen hősies beavatkozással az imént megmenteni engem. Azon viszont már eszembe sem jutott meglepődni, hogy az energialenyomat alapján valószínűleg ember lány egyáltalán lát minket, mert mostanság annyi magas lélekenergiájú ember szaladgál Karakura utcáin, hogy úton útfélen összetalálkozunk eggyel. És ahogy nézem szmokingos kis szuperhősünknek már nem ez az első találkozása shinigamikkal, ugyanis pillanatokon belül faképnél lettem hagyva, hogy üdvözölhesse a nyolcadik osztagos lányt. Ám előtte, még tisztelete jeléül kiosztott egy szál rózsát Hana-nak az előbbi beavatkozásáért. Nagyon bátor kis hős, hogy csak úgy oda mert menni bármiféle veszélyérzet nélkül a két furcsa harciasan diskuráló shinigami közé. Vigyázzban is álltam, hogyha netán megint segítő kézre lenne szükség ki tudjam csempészni a harctérről. Annak ellenére, hogy azt sem tudtam honnan pottyant ide, felettébb aggódtam a pöttöm megmentőmért. Végülis aztán nem neki kellett segítenem, hanem Hana ajándékát kellett őriznem, míg kezelésbe veszi a lázadozó kamaszunkat. -Nahát, ti már találkoztatok? -léptem oda én is Michi mellé, mert most nagyon kíváncsi voltam ki ez a titokzatos lányzó. -Talán akkor te tudod, hogy honnan került ide a kis szmokingos szuperhősünk. -kérdeztem érdeklődve. Majd hamarosan feltűnt mellettünk Hana, hogy szavazást indítványozzon a jövevények további sorsáról. -Nekem teljes mértékben mindegy. -fogalmaztam meg az álláspontom, mert nem tudtam eldönteni melyik lenne a jobb alternatíva. Ayumu Michiyo: Hogy is történhetett, hogy én kerültem a figyelem középpontjába? Csak annyi van előttem, hogy az egyik pillanatban még a serpenyős gyilkossal, meg a kissé halottnak tűnő Maki-channal szemezgettem, a másikban meg már visított a tornádó, és bekeveredtem egy vad örvénybe, ami letaszított a lábaimról. Bizony-bizony, a híres Tudexo-cat hangos harci kiáltással rám vetődött, és úgy ahogy voltam, lekaszált a lábaimról. Nem mintha zavart volna, sőt, nagyon is örültem, hogy Aoi-chan volt kedves, és megmutatta, tényleg ő az. Már úgy hiányzott, és most tessék, csak kérni kellett, aztán megjelent a kedvenc szuperhősöm. "- Aoi-chan, de örülök neked!^^ De mondd csak, hogyan keveredtél ide? -" Ugyan én, meg a nyuszikás füzet, meg Aoi-chan padlót fogtunk, ez most felettébb sem zavart, és gyorsan fel is kaparódtam onnan, hogy aztán szívrohamot kapva szembesüljek a tényállással, miszerint Hana-chan szörfdeszkának használja Maki-chant a négysávoson. A szívem szakadt meg, hogy így megterrorizálódott a kedvenc szerelmetes Rómeóm, de nem mivel úgy esett az eset, ellepődtem a női többséggel, és egyszerre kellett volna felelnem ilyen meg olyan kérdésekre. Hanae taichou kérdésére könnyebben felelhettem, mivel ismeretében voltam néhány kis részletnek. "- Hát, kapitány, Aoi-chan egy igazi szuperhős. Egy küldetésen ismerkedtünk meg, amit egy buggyant de kedves öreg apóka szervezett. A Karakura Raizer Team pedig válogatott szuperhősökből áll, akik arra fogadkoztak, hogy megmentik a bajba esetteket. -" Miután úgy véltem, kielégítő választ adtam Hanae kapitány kérdésére, Aoi-chant szeretgetve Hana-chanhoz fordultam. Úgy tűnt, a serpenyőjét nem nekem tartogatja, de azért kicsit behúztam a nyakam, ha véletlen mégis felém lódulna a keze, ne üssön akkorát. "- Nagyon kedves vagy... köszönöm a dicséretet!^^ Hát... ott van a nevük... ihizéé, felírtam. De Amaya-nyuszi, meg Maki-nyuszika. *.* Olyan aranyosak voltak, hogy muszáj volt megörökítenem őket. De Ai-sanról, és Suki bácsiról még nem hallottál? Pedig nekik köszönhetem a nyuszikák iránti rajongásomat, meg azt, hogy rájöttem, mindenkinek kell a szerelem.^^" Olyan aranyosak együtt, csak mindig civakodnak, de életcélomnak tekintem, hogy összehozzam őket. -" Tartottam meg a kiselőadásomat, majd Hana-chan szavazásának elindításakor az én kezem megint a magasban kötött ki. Már hogy a frászba ne vinnénk magunkkal Aoi-chant, meg Maki-chant, mikor előbbi kicsi és cuki, utóbbit meg ki kellett faggatnom Amaya-chanról, hogy segíthessek összeszerelmesedni nekik. "- Természetesen szívesen mesélek még neked erről a témáról, Hana-chan.^^ -" Feleltem nagy bőszen, és előrerohantam, hogy megrohamozzam Maki-chant, meg, hogy megnézzem, él-e még, vagy hal. Tsukatani Aoi: *A waーdo legcoolabb super heroja vagyok! Persze Miyavi-nyannal együtt, hiszen nélküle Byuーteifuru lady-t nem tudnám megvédeni, no meg a blue roseval megajándékoztam Serpenyőpuff-masuta~t. 8) De olyan happy voltam, hogy végre ismét láthattam Mii-nee-chant, hiszen Ő az első olyan death micsoda, aki mindig meglátogat, sőt még rajztudásomat is elismeri (*.*), hogy nem hagyhattam welcome nélkül! Amikor a kedves Byuーteifuru lady érdeklődött felőlem Mii-nee-chantől, aki azon nyomban elkezdte a storymat, rögtön nagy bólogatással helyeseltem szavaira, melytől csak úgy hízott a májam. S közben láthatunk cool ütést Serpenyőpuff-masuta~tól.* *.* - Byuーteifuru lady!!! *.* Most már biztonságban van! *___* - *mutattam a gonosz óriás guy elgázolt irányába. Majd Mii-nee-chan rajzai felé néztem és hallgattam kik is a bunnyk az imagen.* - Ai...? Á' Ravu~nee-san? *.* - *érdeklődtem Mii-nee-chantől, hiszen ismerőségi körünk talán egy emberre összpontosul most, akit mindketten ismerünk!* - Mii-nee-chan egy igazi love fairy lettél! *^* - *mondom nagy vigyorral az arcomon, de már futott is elfelé. O_o Tanácstalanul néztem utána, hogy miért is közelíti meg gonosz óriás guy-t. O_O* - Nooo Mii-nee-chaaaan veszélyes!! - *nyúltam utána, de már feleslegesen, mert no értem el. T_T* - Serpenyőpuff masuta~ mentsük meg! - *felugrova, Serpenyőpuff-mesuta~ karjára akaszkodtam, hogy hiteles megrohamozást tegyen, mint az előbb gonosz óriás guy irányába, hogy super heroként megmentsük Mii-nee-chant és így nem lesz baja se Byuーteifuru ladynek, se Mii-nee-channak! *.** Maki Kenta: Egyre messzebb kerülve az elég érdekes csoporttól (és még szolidan fogalmaztam meg mindazt, amit gondolok róluk!) hirtelen felszabaduló lélekenergiát éreztem a hátam mögött, viszont arra már nem volt időm, hogy egyáltalán megforduljak, vagy esetleg lereagáljam, mi történik, arra meg aztán pláne nem maradt időm zanpakuto-mért nyúljak. De még ha el tudtam volna ugrani, azzal is könnyebb dolgom lett volna. Ha nem volt elég a 10 percen belül összeszedett sérülések száma, hát ingyen kaptam még egyet, egyenest a gerincem kellős közepébe! Így ezért kéretlen lökéshullámot tudhattam farmerzsebembe, ami elrepített a pár méterre zöldellő bokrokig. Szépen ledarálva szerencsétlen áldozatokat húztam meg magamat a cserjés alatt, valahol az avarszint alatt. Nagy puffanás után egy darabig csak kiterülve számolgattam a csillagokat, amik körülöttem somfordáltak, aztán gyenge mozdulatokkal karomra nehezedtem, hogy felsőtestemet feljebb tudjam húzni. A sapkám már nem volt a fejemen, de helyette felmeredt néhány gally, melyet biztos akkor törtem le, mikor átgázoltam, és fejjel tompítottam a susnyásban. Egy idő után aztán úgy határoztam, hogy belekezdek az ádáz harcba, mely a levelek és fadarabok szelektálásában merült ki. Ahogy ücsörögtem jót csövelve a növények között hirtelen ismét rohant felém valaki, és abban reménykedtem, hogy nem akarja a füzetét is a fejemhez vágni: '- Csak nem te is kötelességednek érzed, hogy nyomot hagyj rajtam valahol?' - morogtam, ahogy lefelé bámultam, és ujjaim között forgattam egy levelet. Mindezek után meg megint hallottam a csatakiáltás nem messziről, amire fel is kaptam a fejemet: '- Szólj nekik, hogy ne jöjjenek a közelembe, eleget kaptam!' - pattantam fel, és hátráltam, de annyi erőm sem volt egyelőre, hogy rohanásnak induljak. Jobban lekötött a fejemhez, illetve a derekamhoz való kapkodás... Hana Akamoto: Most ripityára törték azt a képzetem Fukszi utcai előadóművész, de a válogatott szuperhős, tényleg hangzatosabb címként csengettyűzött füleimben. Ezek szerint, kész híresség pottyant köreinkbe. Micsoda nagyszerű véletlen. Együtt lóghatunk Karakura kitüntetett személyével és kaptam tőle egy...hol a rózsám? Forgolódtam körbe-körbe, jól beszédített búgócsigaként, mire kiszúrtam csodakék virágszálamat Hanae kezében. Hatalmasat sóhajtottam eredeti fényében tündököl és extra energiákkal koncentrálhattam tiszti testvérkém nyuszikról tartott beszédére. ''- Öhm, nem...nem hallottam. De ha ekkora inspiráló erővel bírnak, biztos csuda édes páros lehetnek! Hajrá, Michi! Ha ennyire összeillenek ne hagyd annyiban! Boronáld őket össze Ámor nevében!- '' Kacsintottam rá biztatóan, ahogy lelkesedésem megtestesüléseként szívecskéket szórva hullámoztam a sikátorban. Épp be akartam vetni némi rózsa tangót, csak az érzés kedvéért, amikor elsodort a Fukszi gyors vonat. Hirtelenjében nem tudtam, honnan jön a tsunami, vagy pontosan mi történt, csak keserves pillantásokkal kapdostam a levegőbe. Nem értem el a virágomat! Oda reménykeltő latin táncom. ''- Te...mihogyantessék?! NEM! Kézifék, fukszi! STIPI STOPI!-'' Vertem le sarkaimat, hogy csikorgó füstfelhőt kreálva próbáljam megállítani tornádóként söprő lendületét. Végre leesett mit akar! Azt viszont nem kellett csinálnia! Ezért orra előtt kalimpálva zendítettem rá turbósított magyarázatot hadarni.''- Csigavér, Fukszi! Nincs semmi vész! Maki chan velünk van! Nem bánt senkit, csak neveletlen, elkényeztetett, hisztis és tinédzser...-'' Duzzadt az ér homlokom a felsorolás végére, hűen jelképezve, még nem bocsátottam meg a nyanya jelzőt. Bizony a fiatal ember jobb ha lapít, vagy a következő rúgásom egyenest a bölcsibe repíti vissza. Reméljük arra nem kerül sor, de egy relaxációs cd lassan mindenkire ráférne. Alig kezdtem Fukszi győzködésébe, máris sokkolhatott a bokros csomag jajveszékelése. Erre kénytelen voltam homlokon kólintani magamat. Kész katasztrófa volt alakulóban, ami sürgős megoldásra váratott. Tehát, Fukszit vonszolva caplattam dupla "M" duóhoz és nyugalmat sugározva előhúztam egy fehér zsebkendőmet. Néhányszor meglendítve vészjeleztem körbe, majd nagy levegővel kiosztottam a tárgyalási feltételeket. ''- Senki nem bánt senkit! Béke van! Píísz a leborult fazék fogóját már! Fukszi, nem bántod Maki chan-t! Maki chan, te pedig jössz velünk, mert...jössz és kész!-'' A beálló tömény csendben mást se tudtam, csak elegánsan vakarni fejem. Női megérzésem komolyan vacillált ez egyöntetű beleegyezés, vagy vihar előtti csend...''- Hja~j! Mehetünk végre Urahara-hoz?-'' Mosolyodtam el szívem minden szeretetével, könnyedén rábökve az utca egyik felére. Passzolom arra van e az arra, de próbálkozni szabad. Kawazoe Hanae -Szóval Aoi-chan a polgári neved. -csodálkoztam el Michi válaszán. -De ne aggódj, a szuperhősök kiléte titokban kell hogy maradjon, szóval nem árulom el senkinek! -tettem hozzá gyorsan, hogy megnyugtassam afelől, nálam biztonságban az identitásának titka. Közben érdeklődve hallgattam Michi és Hana diskurzusát a szerelmespárokról, vagyis leendő párokról. Kicsit furcsának tartottam, hogy valaki a kezébe szeretné venni mások boldogságának az alakulását. Igazából lehet is benne valami, hiszen manapság nagyon nehezen kezdeményeznek az emberek, de nagyon könnyen át is lehet esni vele a ló túloldalára. Ha például olyan valakit üldöznek szerelemmel, aki még nem áll rá készen, és ezzel csak mégjobban elkedvetlenítik a dologtól. Ez a fontos érzés azért nem játékszer... De Michi-chan biztos nagyon jól végzi a dolgát, szóval nem kell emiatt aggódnom. Gyorsan el is hessegettem inne a gondolataimat, mert hamarost visszajuttathattam a gazdájának az ajándék virágát. -Itt van nálam, épen és egészségesen. -nyújtottam vissza Hanának elmosolyodva. Michi közben faképnél hagyott minket, hogy meginterjúvolja Kenta-kunt. Azt hiszem kicsit meggondolatlan voltam, mikor Amaya-chant emlegettem. De ez már így alakult, szóval remélem Michi-channak legalább sikerül kibékítenie őket. Sőt ha jobban belegondolok talán a sors keze, hogy ez a téma szóba került. Pillanatokon belül azonban megint kezdett kialakulni egy háborús helyzet amit azonban ügyesen megelőztek a fehér zászló jelzésének egyezményes használatával. -Tényleg ideje lenne már beszereznünk azokat a póttesteket. -bólogattam az indulásra felvetett ötletet támogatva, miközben Hanára pillantva a másik sikátor irányába böktem a fejemmel. Majdnem eltalálta, csak egy egészen kicsit kellett korrigálni az irányon. Reméltem hogy most már talán kicsit lecsillapodnak a kedélyek, mert nem viselem túl jól, ha az emberek veszekednek a környezetemben. Szörnyen el tudok tőle kedvetlenedni, és nem szeretném tovább rontani a csoportos kirándulást azzal, hogy a hangulatom a kockakövet verdesi. Úgyhogy szépen elindultam a csapat élén a helyes irányba Ayumu Michiyo: Nagyon örültem, hogy ilyen szépen összegyűlt a társaság, egyedül az bántott, hogy szegény Maki-chan eddig csak semmit vagy rosszat kapott, én viszont eldöntöttem, felvidítom valamivel. Olyan kis aranyos volt, nem hagyhattam, hogy teljesen leamortizálják a szerelmes kis Rómeómat. *.* Először még ki kellett hallgatnom Amaya-chant illetően, mert mindent meg akartam tudni a szerelmüket illetőn, de közben azért a többiekre is figyelnem kellett. "- Love fairy, Aoi-chan?^^ Olyan kis cukiii vagy! -" Vigyorogtam a legnagyobb megelégedés közepette, hogy ilyen megtisztelő pozíciót tudhattam a magaménak, mintha én lennék a szerelem szuperhőse. *.* "- Tényleg, el is felejtettem, hogy te is ismered Ai-sant. De szerintem nagyon aranyosak együtt, igazi álompár... Hana-chan, talán te is kedveled a szerelem-témát? -" Tettem fel a kérdésem, majd válasza után uzsgyi, mint a kisnyúl, már ugrottam is messzire rohanva. Na, pontosan nem olyan messzire, csak a bokorban állomásozó Maki-chant szerettem volna levadászni egy rövid beszélgetés erejéig. Már majdnem odaértem hozzá, mikor a kérdésével teljesen megzavart, és ahelyett, hogy a lábam elé figyelhettem volna, azon agyaltam, vajon miért feltételezi pont rólam, hogy képes lennék fájdalmat okozni neki. T.T Annyira megkavarodtam, hogy saját lábam okozta a vesztem, és úgy sikerült kigáncsolnom magamat, hogy alig néhány méterről egy olyan művi vetődést mutattam be, amit még a műugrók is megirigyeltek volna. Szegény Maki-chan, hiába akartam nem bántalmazni, épp a rejtekhelyét sikerült betalálnom - nem csoda, mert pont oda tartottam, de akkor is -, és ha mindez nem lett volna elég, hogy iszonyatos bűntudatom támadjon, hát az rásegített, hogy éppen sikerült Maki-chant elkaszálnom. Rendesen rázuhantam, és még meg is fejeltem, pedig annyira nem volt szándékos, és tisztára megkongott tőle a fejem. "- Áú... -" Vakargattam a buksimat, aztán Maki-chanra pillantva magyarázkodni kezdtem. "- Ne haragudj, én csak... megbotlottam, és aztán... bááám, elestem, a saját lábam utamat állta, és... és sajnálom. T.T és most, jaj, ne haragudj! -" Mennyit érthetett belőle szegény áldozatom, nem tudtam, de azért csak megpróbáltam egy értelmes magyarázatot adni szerencsétlennek erre a félreérthető helyzetre. És akkor, tudatosult bennem, hogy még mindig szegény Maki-chanon fekszem, és... agyonnyomorgatom, és jajjj! Gyorsan lemásztam róla rákvörös arccal, és a füzetemet kezdtem keresni. "- Eszemben sem volt téged bántani, és... és Aoi-chan sem fog, meg Hana-chan sem, olyan kedvesek. -" Nagy lendületemben végre megtaláltam a füzetem, és magamhoz szorongatva adtam hálát, amiért semmi baja sem lett. "- Rajzoltam neked, és ne haragudj, amiért letámadtalak, kérlek! -" Hatalmas kiskutyaszemeket meresztettem Maki-chanra, majd - miután nagy nehezen felálltunk -, hogy bűntudatomat enyhítsem, egy gyógyító ölelést adtam szegénynek, és az orra alá dugtam a füzetem, pontosan a Maki-Amaya nyuszikáknál. Még jó, hogy felírtam a neveket, mert valószínűleg Amaya-chan nem hasonlított önmagára, na de akkor is próbálkoztam. "- Szerintem is indulhatunk. -" Egyeztem bele, és karon ragadva Maki-chan indultam meg abba az irányba, amelyről fogalmam sem volt, hova vezet. "- Mesélsz nekem Amaya-chanról? -" Kedvesen próbáltam meg érdeklődni, elvégre nem illik ajtóstól rontani a házba, még akkor sem, ha ezt már megtettem. De hát nem bírtam ki, olyan izgalmas volt hirtelen belecsöppenni egy Rómeó-Júlia szerelmi-sztoriba. *.* Tsukatani Aoi: *Byuーteifuru lady olyan kedves. *>* Mii-nee-chantől megtudta, hogy I am Aoi, de nem fogja továbbadni, mert a super herokat no szabad leleplezni. Óriási kyatto mosollyal néztem Byuーteifuru ladyre ennek köszönhetően, közben örültem Mii-nee-chan cute jelzőjének, bár csak az igazat mondtam a Love fairyvel kapcsolatban. De teljesen happy lettem mikor megtudtam, hogy Ravu-nee-chan az egyik bunny a rajzon. Viszont nem csodálhattam sokáig, amiért Mii-nee-chan a vesztébe rohant, azonnal helpet kértem Serpenyőpuff-mesuta~tól, hogy megvédhessük Mii-nee-chant, de a mesuta~ békét ajánlott big meglepetésemre.* - Gonosz óriás guy nem veszélyes? :o Nooo!!!! Ezek szerint... TTT-TTT Sorry!!! Monkki-onii-chan azt hittem, hogy bántja Byuーteifuru ladyt ToT" - *vallottam be őszintén mikor kiderült, hogy a gonosz óriás guy nem is gonosz...* - Woo *.* I is jöhetek? *.* - *akaszkodok le Serpenyőpuff-mesuta~ról, hogy lelkesen ugrándozva tegyem fel a kérdést. Főleg, hogy tudom kihez is mennek! I is ismerem! *-** - Uraura-bához mentek? *-* - *néztem nagyban mosolyogva, bár nem értem miféle test kell nekik, de tudom az egyik fő áruját.* - Uraura-bá árul édességeket. Veszünk nála soook édességet? - *kérdezősködök vigyorogva elindulva az úton, amerre menni kell, melyet Byuーteifuru lady mutatott meg nekünk. *>** - Különben pontosan miért jöttetek Karakura Townba? *.* - *érdeklődtem, mert egyek halál micsodák okkal jönnek és nem játszanak velem. ToT* Amaya Ureshii: Szabadnap! Végre megéltem ezt a lelki békémet cirógató szavacskát. Jobban mondva, úgy döntöttem eliszkolok a munka elől, hiszen taichou-ék nőcis gyűlésen voltak, ahol mellékesen nekem is tiszteletem kellett volna tenni, de minek aaazt! Itt volt a lehetőség fél liter shake-et szürcsölve garázdálkodhassak Karakura elektronikai és zenei boltjaiban. Alig vártam sok-sok nyálcsorgatóan helyes koreai isten zenéjét hallgathassam. Már kezdtek rajtam kijönni az elvonási tünetek! Minden reklámba félmeztelenül táncoló fiúbandákat képzeltem és addig bámultam egy tv-t, míg be nem fejeltem az átkozott fotocellás ajtót. Minek találták fel?! Tuti, csak azért pórul járjak. Még véletlen se álmodozhassak arról, 3d-s valóságban, karnyújtásnyi távolságra, beépített kockásra domborított alfahímek ringatják formás hátsójukat és...mi ez a sok, kiakasztóan sok, plusz ismerős lélekenergia? Kaptam fel fejem, hogy ujjam levegő emelve tájékozódhassak szélerősségből. Fogalmam sincs ez mire jó, de az idióta manga-kban is folyton csinál valami atomgáz mozdulatot a főszereplő, miközben körbe sandítva nézi hol lehet kandi kamera. Valami hasonlóban reménykedtem, mert azért az ultra égés lett volna, ha értem jönnek, csak azért, visszarángathassanak gyűlésre. Ennyire nem lehettek elszántak! Persze jobb félni, mint pánikba esve sprintelni! Nem véletlen az első villanyoszlopra fellapulva kukucskáltam a közeledő társaságra. '- BEHALOK! Komolyan eljöttek...-' Sápadoztam világító testnek álcázva magam, bár jobban jártam volna, ha a butik kirakatába kommandózom. Picsuba, hogy nem jutott hamarabb eszembe! Ebből már nem leledzett menekvés, mert ezer wattos égőre ki fognak szúrni! Ahogy fedezékem takarásából, távcsövet formáltam kacsóimmal azt is kivettem a díszes társaságban ott van Maki chan, méghozzá valamelyik hölgyikével meghitten fetreng a bozótosban. A szemérmetlen disznók! Szobát bérelni már luxus? Nekik a természet lágy ölén, járókelők előtt kell egymásba gubancolódni?! És mi az, hogy nem tudok róla van barátnője?! Ez azért most, úgy, kicsit felkavart! Annyira széttrancsíroztam a fincsi shake-emet. Most oda több, mint három deci élvezet! Meglepő teljes depresszióba estem? Dehogy! Másra se vágytam, csak néhány monoton szürcsöléssel eltöltött órára, erre oda az itókám és még a nőegylet is kísért! Szabadulni estélytelen, de ha már lebukás tegyem stílusosan. Tovább lapítva oszlop mögött, vagyis oszlopon, mert csodával határos módon felmásztam rá. Igen, abban reménykedtem, ha látómező felett vagyok elsétálnak alattam. Szerintem díjesőt érdemlő megmozdulás! Kivéve, hogy így nehezebb volt taichou figyelmét felkeltenem. Kénytelen voltam pisszegni és esetlenül csápolni. Kicsivel előrébb volt, mint a többiek és reménykedtem benne, pindurkát elszakad a többiektől, hogy kizárólag vele beszélhessek. Őt ismertem és nem akartam idegenek kereszttüzében vörösödni zavaromban. Főleg, nem Maki chan közelében. Szépen le túsz tárgyalom a félreértést, aztán elillanok, hogy meg se lássanak. '-Psszt! Kivi taicho~u! HAHÓ! Ide-ide! ITT! FENT! Ne-ne! EGYEDÜL! -' Hadonásztam kézzel lábbal mutogatva. Kőkemény activity talányt bonyolítottam le. Egy-két kényszerűen beiktatott szünettel. Nagyon nem akartam a többiek észre vegyenek... Maki Kenta: Mi sem lehet lenyűgözőbb, mint az a lehetetlenség, hogy három percen belül kétszer is kómába akarjak esni! Ha nem volt elég a dupla fejbekólintás, meg a gerincen rúgás, repetázhattam újabb fejfájásból! Ez igen, komolyan mondom, lassan Oscar-díjakat fogok osztogatni a "Legjobban kivitelezett fejelés a mozivásznon" kategóriában. Ahogy egyre közelebb ért az üstökös, hiába akartam hátrálni, annyi időm nem maradt hogy kibukfencezzek az irányából. '- Jólvan, semmi gáz, csak hagyjatok lógva a mai napra...' - dünnyögöm magam elé, legyezgetve karommal, hogy ejtsük a témát, és próbáljanak mellőzni, míg Keikatsu segítségével eredeti állapotába próbálom pofozni felduzzadt arcomat. '- Uram atyám, ez kissé öhm... érdekes ábrázolás... még sosem rajzoltak le nyúlként!' - döbbenten koslattam végig az orram elé nyomott rajzot. Kissé faragatlan felszólalásomat még véletlenül sem bántásnak szántam, csak egyszerűen megleptek, hogy egy vörös hajú nyuszicsajjal vettek egy párba. Ezért ismét kezdtem eléggé kínosan érezni magamat, ezért kényszeresen kutakodni kezdtem a sapkám után. A bokor alján végül csak megtaláltam. Ahogy pedig égnek meresztett hátsó felemmel és előre nyújtózkodó karjaim segítségével végül kezeim közé kaptam fejfedőt, közben pedig hallgattam a lány kérdését. '- Öh... nem.' - válaszoltam röviden és tömören az Amaya-s témára, miközben feligazgattam burámra, és kócos hajamra a tökéletes álcát. Időközben meg a többiek is előkerültek, és naná hogy megint ezzel a "Tuxedo" valakivel hozott össze a sors. Ellenszenvemet aztán sikeresen korrigálta azzal, hogy bocsánatot kért, mire mi mást tudtam volna reagálni, mint meglapogatom kicsit a vállát. Igen, ez azt jelentette, hogy elfogadtam a bocsánatkérését. '- És én minek menjek? Nem érdekelnek a csajos dolgok...' - pillantottam hátra, hanyagul, mikor szinte a képembe mászott Hana-san vérben forgó szemeinek látványa. Éppen ezért egy izzadságcsepp le is gördült -már ép- homlokomról, és nagyot nyeltem. '- O-o-oké, Urahara-sensei boltjáig elkísérlek benneteket...' - álltam menetirányba, majd gyorsan átgondoltam innen, hogyan jutunk el az üzletig. Hana Akamoto: Olyan csudálatos eleganciával pöccintettem rossz irányba, ahogy nagyon nagy és vaskos atlaszokban le van rajzolva! Kövér csepp azonnal lebukfencezett homlokomon, de lebőgésre nem adunk! ''- Pehersze, hogy nem arra! Csak teszteltelek! -'' Legyintettem Hanae-nak és mutattam fel hüvelyujjam elismerően. Szerencsére dongó legyet se érdekelte a bakim, így nagyot sóhajtva lódulhattam a bolt felé vezető, rögös, elképzelhetetlenül rögös úton. Persze, Maki chan-nak még kiosztottam egy tiltakozol meghalsz joker kártyát, majd rázendítettem csillogó szemekkel bólogatni Fukszi-nak. ''- Alap! Megkopasztjuk az öreg cukros bácsit!-'' Kacsintottam nyálamat visszagyömöszölve számba. Érzékenyen érintett mindennemű édesség téma. Imádtam őket! Tehetném egész álló nap falnám a finomabbnál finomabb nyalánkságokat. Az ízlelőbimbóim egészsége mindenek felett! Szinte tapintani tudtam a vattában úszkáló nyalóka ültetvényeket, amikor fejbe kólintott a neoncső! Be se mutatkoztam! Azta, de nem hagyhattam ennyiben! Kapásból gigantikus vetődéssel cuppantam rá Fukszira, csak kicsikét belegubancolódtam a köpenyébe. A végére úgy festettem, mint egy fára kenődött amőba. ''- Ohoppárérárééé! Be se mutatkoztam a serpenyő társamnak! Hana-nak hívnak!-'' Küzdöttem az elemekkel, hogy előre nyújthassam kezemet. Üdvözlő kézfogás lazán járt tiszteletem jeleként. Mielőtt célt érhettem volna Fukszit magába szippantotta a sötét oldal hatalma és rakétaként eltűzött. Én meg koppantam egy szépet. Orra dőltem, akár a karóját vesztett madárijesztő. ''-Aucs-oucs! Miféle szerelemről volt szó?-'' Pattantam fel és öleltem át Michi vállát. ''- NANÁ! A legeslegjobb, legeslegszebb érzés a világon! Meg, annyira jó, amikor látod a párokat dorombolni és büszkélkedhetsz "igen, az ott az én ismerősöm", vagy " igen, én hoztam őket össze"! Tisztára megható és olyan, de olyan...hjaaaj!-'' Lelkesen mutogattam karjaimmal mennyire felemelő érzés, miközben hajam reptette a rózsaszín ámor köd, némi szívecskés csillámporral fűszerezve. Még a hatásra is adtam azzal, felmásztam a legközelebbi padra és nyilak lövöldözését imitáltam. ''- Ha segíthetek valakit összeboronálni, csak szólj! Mindent bevetek Cupido nevében!-'' Villantottam meg index lámpaként felsejlő mosolyomat. Rajtam nem foghat ki semmi! Kivéve, ami igen! Kawazoe Hanae Egyből sokkal jobb lett a hangulat, most hogy már nem kell az asztaloknál ücsörögve a négy fal között gubbasztanunk. De ezzel együtt kezdtem kicsit kínosan is érezni magam, hiszen nekem nem igazán megy csettintésre a feloldódás, és a felhőtlen cseverészés. Próbálkozom ugyan, de talán túl komolyan veszem a dolgokat mégha igyekszem is változtatni rajta. Nem ártana néha úgy igazából is lazítanom egy kicsit... de amíg itt van rajtam ez a haori, addig erre nem látok sok esélyt. Nagyot sóhajtva néztem végig a szóban forgó ruhadarabon mikor halk neszre lettem figyelmes nem messze tőlem. Hirtelen felkaptam a fejem, mert nagyon ismerős volt ez a hang, de nem láttam magam körül senkit a nemrégiben összeverődött kompániánkon kívül. Nem tudom hallucináltam-e az egészet, mert úgy tűnt, másnak egyelőre nem keltette fel a figyelmét semmi ehhez hasonló rejtély. Kicsit megráztam a fejem, hátha tényleg csak képzeltem az egészet,de ekkor újra megszólalt a titokzatos hang, és egy bizonyos irányból szólongatott. Kivi-taicho?... Csak egyetlen embert ismerek aki ezt a nevet szokta használni. -A..maya-chan? -próbáltam meg lassan közelíteni afelé, amerről a hangot hallottam. Talán csak a női megérzésemnek köszönhetően, de az egyik pillanatban feljebb emeltem a tekintetem, ahol elég meglepő látvány fogadott. Tényleg Amaya-chan volt az aki egész eddig próbálta felhívni magára a figyelmem, mégpedig egy villanyoszlopba csimpaszkodva. -Szent ég! Te megy hogy... -kaptam gyorsan a szám elé a kezem, hogy halkabbra vegyem a hangerőt, mert a reakcióiból ítélve jobb ha nem kürtölöm világgá a helyzetét -...hogy kerülsz oda...ide? -pislogtam elkerekedett szemekkel, és kezdtem el agyalni azon, hogy miképp hozzam le onnan. Ayumu Michiyo: Áhítattól csillogó szemekkel néztem fel Maki-cahnra, aki milyen kedvesen bókolt, amiért megalkottam őt, mint nyuszit. "- A másik nyuszi Amaya-chan. Látod, ott... ott a neve is, meg egy kicsi szívecske.^^ -" Mutogattam a lapra, és gyorsan kikaptam a kezéből a füzetet attól tartva, hogy úgy viszonyul majd ezek után a rajzomhoz, mint Ai-san szokott, és azt nem éltem volna túl. T.T Jóllehet eszében sem volt Amaya-chanról beszélni nekem, amit tiszteletben tartottam, viszont emésztett a kíváncsiság, és elemi erőkkel próbálta elsöpörni a mini önuralmam, ami visszafogott, hogy ne csimpaszkodjak az idegileg kikészített srác nyakába, és kezdjek neki vinnyogni: mindent Amaya-chanról vagy életet! Helyette beértem a rövid elutasítással, és míg Maki-chan rendbe tette magát, én megkaparintottam szabad kezét, és megleptem őt egy édes kis nyuszival a kézfején. Bizony, a csillámló zselés toll csodái!^^ Miután végeztem az irigylésre méltó művemmel, eloldalogtam Aio-chanhoz, hogy benyomorgassam, meg kitöltsem szegényen a szeretethiányomat. Nem biztos, hogy örült nekem, mikor kapott ő is egy Aoi-nyuszikát a kézfejére, csak rózsaszín csillogással. Arra gondoltam, mi lehetnénk a nyuszi-kommandó! :D Persze az ötletet haladéktalanul meg szerettem volna osztani a többiekkel is, de valahogy elvonódott a figyelmem minden felé, meg arra is kellett koncentricálnom, hogy valamilyen módon Hana-cha kacsójára is felszerváljak egy ilyen édi-bédi nyuszókát, csakhogy eljutott a tudatomig, hogy valaki édességről beszélt. Térdeim hirtelen cseppfolyóssá váltak, és mint szomjazó a sivatagban, kezdtem csúszni az Urahara Vegyeskereskedés felé, hogy majd ott leheljem ki lelkem a sok finom nyamiság között. Nem adhattam fel, mentem, amíg a lábam bírt vinni, meg a kezem... nem jutottam messzire. :/ De nem adtam fel a reményt, a cukikák tartották bennem a lelket, meg lehet, talán Tuxedo-cat legnagyobb hősöm is szerepet játszott benne, csak sajnos nem sok mit láttam a szemeim előtt úszkáló nyalókák, cukrok meg csokik színes forgatagától. Néhány mézeskalács-emberke is bekapcsolódott a világra szóló buliba, és összekapaszkodva a finomságokkal jártak táncot, hol jobbra, hol balra imbolyogva. Megráztam kicsit a fejem, meg oldalra is döntöttem, aztán pofozgattam kicsit a felül lévő fülecskémet, hátha kihullik rajta a káoszokozó bagázs a fejemből. Bégül valahogy csak eszméletemre rázódtam, de akkora meg már teljesen nem voltam értésében a dolgoknak. Mintha Hanae taichout egy pillanatra magában beszélni láttam volna, de a következő másodpercben meg már nem mozgott a szája, szóval betudtam az átmeneti elmezavarom mellékhatásának. Ekkor érkezett védelmemre a kedves Hana-chan, hogy a szerelem szépségéről áradozzon, ami megvallom szerintem is csodálatos volt, és nagy egyetértésben sóhajtoztam boldogságosan. "- Hűűű, Hana, ez teljesen olyan volt, mint egy szerelmi szuperhős világmentő szlogenje. *.* "- Olyan csudiklassz volt, hogy találtam még egy olyan kedves alakot, mint én, aki így odavan a szerelmesekért, és az emberek összeboronálásáért. És ekkor, kiugrott a fejemből egy világmegváltó gondolat, és chibi énem nagy bátran tört előre, hogy chibi Hanát berángassa a legnagyobb szerelem-gyár ajtaján, amit a világ még nem látott. "- Hana-chan... támadt egy ötletem, ami talán neked is tetszene. "- Mosolyogtam, és megpróbáltam vonzó köntösbe bújtatni a csodagyárat, és a hatalmas társkereső programot, ahol persze minden összehozott pár képe felkerülne a falra a nyuszikás alkotásaimban, csokiszökőkutak ontanák az édességet a gyár különböző szegleteiben, és vakrandikat, illetve kérésre is szervezhetnénk összejöveteleket a romantikázni vágyó pároknak. *.* Még egy ilyen fantasztikus tervet kiagyalni képtelen lettem volna, és ez annyira megtetszett, muszáj volt a tiszt tesómat is belerángatnom az üzletbe. "- Hana, mond, lenne kedved betársulni a gyárba?*.* -" Hatalmas szemeket meresztettem rá, és könyörgőn kulcsoltam össze kacsóimat a karján. A többiek... hát, ők meg valahogy kimaradtak a látóteremből hirtelen. :/ De sebaj, biztosan nem haragudtak meg érte... vagyis remélem. Tsukatani Aoi:*Édesség, chokoretto, kuukii~Goooood! *.* Serpenyőpuff-mesuta azt mondta yess lesz sok nyamii~ And ahogy rettsugoztam előre a mesuta~ vetődött utánam, miután kaptam menő pinku bunnyt Mii-nee-chantől. *>* - What? O.o ÁÁÁÁ =D – *vigyorodtam el nagyban a happység miatt, mert a mesuta~ megtisztelt azzal, hogy elárulta a namet.* – Biiig Furawa~mesuta~ *.* Naisu to meet yuu~ *__* - *ráztam kezet vele, végre valaki english szokás hűen kézfogásozik velem. *.* But csak addig tartott happy welcome, míg észre nem vettem a bajban lévő girlt! Oo* – ÁÁÁÁ! No porblemo pinku girl! I am Karakura Raizer Tuxedo-cat helppel téged! – *rohantam máris a villanyoszlop felé elengedve Furawa~mesuta kezét, ahogy megláttam Byuーteifuru lady aggódik szegény Pinku girlért. S itt volt az ideje bevetnem Tuxedo-cat biig powert! Két kezemet összecsapva, mint Edward a Fullmetal Alchemistben aktiváltam a powert a pinku bunny art segítségével, majd lassan kinyitva erősen fokuszálva sikerült kreálnom egy ejtőernyőt, csak arra nem számítottam, hogy a Pinku girlnak ez little, bár innen alulról littlenek látszott. T^T* - Byuーteifuru lady szerinted, hogy küldjük fel Pinku girlnek? :o – *kérdeztem tanácstalanul kezemben fogva a lélekenergiával összetett mini ejtőernyőt, mikor észrevettem a Byuーteifuru lady kezében a super hero Miyavi-nyant.* - Áhá’ majd Miyavi-nyan! *.* - *mondtam nagy lelkesedéssel kikapva Byuーteifuru lady kezéből Miyavi-nyant helyére egy blue roset adva, majd röpítettem is Miyavi-nyant Pinku girlnek.* - Kapd el super hero Miyavi-nyan helppel! *.* Amaya Ureshii: Azt hittem már sose vesz észre Kivi san. Én elhiszem ő kicsi, én meg magasan, de azért a beszélő villanyoszlop elég feltűnő jelenség. Bár manapság már komolyan nem döbbennék le, ha a zebra rap rímekben utasítana átkelésre. Ez most nem is hangzik, akkora hülyeségnek! Szerintem belecsempészem a kövi fejezetembe! Ott minden megtörténhet, ahogy velem ama csoda, Kivi san reám emelé tekintetét. Ez most nagyon kreatívan hangzott! Lehet ma sikerül összehoznom következő shoujo történetem? Könnyen megeshet! Elég, csak a távolban tornyosuló felhőkarcolóra néznem, máris elkap a késztetés valami szerelemi háromszögben álljak rajta bosszút. Alap, szétrugdosná a szívéért küzdő két nő és a végén felkoppintva végezné! Jaj, de az nem jó...akkor elkap valami betegséget és hamar meghal! '- ZSENI VA....PSSZT! Halkabban! -' Hördültem fel liluló fejjel. Arra hamar rájöttem karokkal nem tudok vészjelzéseket leadni, vagy igen rövid repte után koppanok az aszfaltra. '- Mellékes, Kivi san! Ellógtam! Ezer bocsánat érte! DE, TI MIT KERESTEK ITT? A nőegylet már tagokat is üldöz? Mindegy! Lényeg, hogy senki se ve...gyen...ész...reeee -' Sápadtam le frissen meszelt fal állagra és pergett le életem összes mozzanata! Komolyan sokkot kaptam! Nem akartam elhinni mi zajlik alattam. A furcsán beszélő és garantáltan színvak kislány felém bökdösve, sikított, futott, bűvészkedett, meg varázsolt esernyőt! Igazi bukás, melyet hatalmas homlokomra mért csattanással jutalmaztam. Nem igaz, ilyen szerencsétlen legyek! Oda a fedezékem, összes szempár rám tapad és az egész város koslat, mit keresek a pózna tetején. '- Le-letudok jönni! Ne aggódjatok! -' Puffadt fel kicsi hörcsögre arcocskám, hátha valaki figyel a próbálkozásomra, de a macskát dobáló kislányt sehogy se hatottam meg. Kitartott a megmentő terve mellett, amit iparkodtam bemutatóval fagyasztani. Eszembe jutott a tűzoltók hogyan közlekednek, ezért bepróbálkoztam lecsúszni. A gond, csak annyi volt, amint megindultam eluralkodott rajtam a pánik. Nőies sikollyal kapálóztam, mert hirtelen azt se tudtam, merre meddig markolásszam a vasat ijedtemben. '- TÉVEDTEM! Nem bírok lejönni! SEGÍTSETEEEK!-' Visítottam könnyes szemekkel, piócaként csimpaszkodva. Kínos volt, vagy se, teljesen beijedtem. Ráadásul terrorizálni kezdtek, hogy fogjam meg a macskát! Na, nehogy már! Nem tűnt fel senkinek, nincs szabad kezem? '-MEGŐRÜLTÉL?! Akkor el kéne engednem! Nem merem! Nem és NEM! Amúgy, aranyos cica!-' Pislogtam szipogva az időközben fejemre költözött állatkára, aki kedvesen belebambult az arcomba. Más körülmények között szívesen megcirógattam volna, de most nem szedne le végre valaki? Helyesbítek! Nem szedne le minket valaki? '- Nagyon baba! De! KHM! Valaki segítene rajtunk? -' Vörösödött el fejem, miközben tanácstalanul tekintetem körbe az egybegyűlt tömegen.